


Words Are All We Have (But I'm The Only One Left Talking)

by GlitteryGreySweater (AnonymousPseud)



Series: Bad Blood Inspired Fics [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a Shadowhunter after all, Angst, Character Death, Little Dialogue, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad Magnus, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?, everything just hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousPseud/pseuds/GlitteryGreySweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they waited, Magnus spoke hushed words to Alec. He asked him to keep on staying awake because help is on the way. But the warlock knew that time was running out and the Shadowhunter had only a few minutes to live. Tears were both running down their cheeks, both already knowing the fate of the blue eyed teenager. The only thing Alec could do with his final strength was to lift his hand up, smile at his beloved and whisper his finaly words. "I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Are All We Have (But I'm The Only One Left Talking)

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories this Christmas! I hope you like it. This is inspired by Overjoyed by Bastille. I recommend that you listen to the song as you read the story. It's better that way in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this heartache of a story. All the mistakes are mine and I will edit them some other time for it is already 1am.

_________________________

_Oh, I feel overjoyed._

_When you listen to my words._

_I see them sinking in._

_Oh, I see them crawling underneath your skin._

_________________________

 

Blood

The first thing Magnus saw the moment Alec had called his name and he had turned around. No, it wasn't just the small droplets you get when you're grazed by a sharp weapon. There was a lot of it. It was seeping through the black shirt the Shadowhunter was wearing right around the blade that was stabbed onto his chest.

____________________ _______

_Words are all we have._

_We'll be talking. We'll be talking._

_These words are all we have._

_We'll be talking._

_________________________

 

Sparks

After Magnus killed their foe, he immediately went over to Alec. He was lying on the ground, hand on top of his injury. Blue sparks were dancing on the warlock's fingertips. He was trying to stop the wound from bleeding, which was the only thing he could do. He couldn't stop the demon poison that was on the blade from spreading throughout his system.

______________________ _____

_And I here you calling_

_in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling_

_in the dead of night._

_________________________

 

Time

Magnus had no resources to heal Alec, so the only thing he could do was lengthen their moment together and the possibility of saving the Shadowhunter. He was hoping that someone would come to there aid, but he knew that if you don't treat demon poison on time, it would kill you. He has now only given them a moment to say the things that were needed to say between the two. But how could you know what is needed to be said when you are full of grief just like the warlock?

_________________________

_You lean towards despair._

_Any given opportunity are there._

_But what is there to gain,_

_When you're always falling off the fence that way?_

_____________________ ______

 

Words

"Please just stay with me, Alexander. They're coming. Help is on the way. I just need you to open your eyes for me, darling. I can't have you dying in my arms already. You have to stay with me. Please just keep your eyes open until they come here."

_________________________

_Words are all we have._

_We'll be talking. We'll be talking._

_These words are all we have._

_We'll be talking._

_________________________

 

Whispers

As they waited, Magnus spoke hushed words to Alec. He asked him to keep on staying awake because help is on the way. But the warlock knew that time was running out and the Shadowhunter had only a few minutes to live. Tears were both running down their cheeks, both already knowing the fate of the blue eyed teenager. The only thing Alec could do with his final strength was to lift his hand up, smile at his beloved and whisper his finaly words. "I love you."

_________________________

_And I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_________________________

 

Silence

It was the only thing that was left now between the two. Magnus was still stricken with grief. He did not know what to do. He looked onto Alec, his eyes dark and dead. It was a sight the warlock still wasn't prepared on seeing. He knew that he would, but not now. Not when Alec is still this young.

_________________________

_And I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_Oh, I here you calling in the dead of night._

_________________________

 

Tears

The ones that were both staining the cheeks of Alec and Magnus as the warlock held onto the cold dead body of his lover. He couldn't stop them from falling down. He couldn't stop himself from crying. He's gone. He thought. It sank in on him. The only one that's keeping him strong was gone. The only person that he truly love was gone. And he couldn't do anything about it. The thought just made tears fall down faster.

___________________________

_Oh, I feel overjoyed,_

_When you listen to my words._

___________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and the like are highly appreciated.


End file.
